


Tear Me Apart

by doveofpeace9910



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Magic Cock, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doveofpeace9910/pseuds/doveofpeace9910
Summary: Inspired by the song 'Tear You Apart' by She Wants Revenge. One-shot pure smuty Swan Queen. Takes place in 5X02 right after Emma slams the door in Regina's face. However, Regina storms back inside and what happens next will knock your socks off. ;)





	

They thrashed against each other. Slamming each other hard into the Emma's bedroom walls. She couldn't stand this infuriating blonde. Why did this have to happen? They were getting somewhere! It may have taken some time, but they were getting there. Regina had, had enough of Emma's smart mouth. She was going to have this woman. Dark or not, they had history. She was in love with this woman. She was just so angry that she screamed at her, then slammed the door in her face. Regina kissed her hard. They had so much pent up sexual frustration is was infuriating to the brunette. It was as if the flood gates to everything they've been through had opened up. The anger, the passion, the hidden love, the jealousy. Everything. From the beginning to now. 

She grabbed the blondes hair and pulled it back, making her bun fall, sinking her teeth into the nape of her neck. The blonde hissed at the bite. It hurt so good. She wanted nothing more than to be devoured by her queen. "Fuck me Regina." the blonde muttered. "Fuck me until there's nothing left of me. Tear me the fuck apart my queen."

Regina smiled against her neck, then proceeded to tear her shirt off of her. Literally. "As you wish, dark one." she there was so much running through her mind. Finally, after all this time, she was going to have Emma. Hard.

She slammed her against the bedpost, making sure not to break the kiss. She scratched down the sides of Emma's body. Then wrapping her legs around the brunette's waist. She slapped her ass hard, while scratching it. Emma winched, but she needed to feel something. Something other than darkness. Regina looked at her with concern, but Emma just nodded that she was okay. Regina nipped at her neck once more, then down to her chest, then shoved one of her breast upward and began to suck on her nipple. Emma threw her head back, hitting it on the post, not caring how much it hurt. Regina left purple marks everywhere she bit, she wanted to know that Emma was hers. The brunette slid down her hand and cupped Emma's core.

"Well, dark one, someone's drenched. What are we going to do about that?" she asked, sliding two fingers inside the blonde. Emma held onto Regina's neck and back of her head, holding on for dear life. She began to pump inside of her, fast and hard. Emma screamed in unadulterated pleasure. She had wanted this for so long. Now, she was finally getting it. No on could ever make her feel the way Regina did. 

"FUCK! YES REGINA!" she screamed as she came on her lovers fingers, in her arms. She was scratching her back hard, then Regina spanked her again, over and over, then biting into the other side of her neck, drawing blood. The blonde was in a whirl of pain and pleasure. Exactly what she needed. She continued to scream out her orgasm. Not holding back anything.

Even though Emma had all this power, she just wanted Regina, she wanted to forget she was the dark one. She wanted to feel something. She wanted pain. She shoved the brunette against the wall and ripped her out of her clothes. She began to scratch her down her stomach. The brunette hissed in pain, but it felt so good to her. She took her bottom lip into her mouth, moaning that this was finally happening. Their tongues invading each others mouths, teeth clinking every now and then, Regina's lipstick smeared. God she looked so fucking hot. "I'm going to fuck that mouth tonight my queen. You will be mine after tonight." she kissed her harder than ever before. 

"I'm yours." the brunette breathed. "Now fuck me. Prove to me you're sorry for how you acted." she slapped the dark one's ass. Hard. So hard she left a handprint mark. The blonde yelped in pain, but it felt so good. 

"As you wish my queen." she shoved Regina onto her bed and took off her lace underwear with her teeth. She quickly slid up the brunettes body, then invaded her mouth with her tongue. "I've wanted this for so long. After this, you will never go back to that filthy thief. Ever. You're mine." she grabbed the queens throat in a nonthreatening matter, and grabbed her breast as she continued to kiss her hard. Regina let out a gruttal moan. She released her hand to squeeze both breast. "God you are so beautiful Regina." Emma slowly sucked in one of Regina's nipple, while flicking the other. Regina arched her back, she let out a low moan. The energy in the room was intense. There was nothing holding Emma back anymore. She continued to slide down Regina's body until she reached her dripping wet core. "My, my majesty, aren't we wet?" she sneered. The dark one took one single finger and slid through her wet folds. "Mmm. You taste so fucking good. Better than I imagined." Regina basically screamed at her touch. It was a deep burning desire that she had wanted for so long.

"Emma…" she moaned.

"Do you want me inside you my love? Are you ready to feel me?"

The brunette nodded as she bit on her lip once more. At the flick of Emma's wrist, she conjured herself a penis. She wanted to feel herself inside of Regina. She wanted to make love and fuck her in every way possible. The brunette's eyes widened. She was about to speak, but her words forsaked her for moans as Emma was rubbing the tip of her head onto Regina's glistening center. Emma slowly entered her queen. The woman she loved. The woman she had always wanted. Regina gasped, pulling Emma towards her, clutching the back of her neck and shoulder blades. "Fuck Regina. You're so ready. So tight. Just for me." She started thrusting slowly, then increased her pace. Once Emma got a good pace, the brunette was screaming. Not orgasming, but screaming. She felt so good. Regina was loving having Emma inside her, is was all she ever wanted. However, it wasn't long before the queen was coming undone before her. The brunette's screamed louder than she had ever before.

"FUCK EMMA! PLEASE! DON'T STOP!" As Regina's orgasm ripped through her, she came undone as well. Scratching hard down Emma's back, grabbing her hair hard.

"OH MY GOD! REGINA! BABY!" the blonde continued thrusting. Faster and faster, not getting enough. Sweat dripping down her toned body. Coming hard inside her queen. Holding onto her ass, squeezing it tightly. Feeling her ass between her fingers. 

Emma slowly pulled out then lay beside her. They looked at each other and grinned. There was a glisten of sadness in their eyes. Regina wanted to say so much, but her mind was clouded with lust. Regina turned to face her dark one, sitting up on one elbow. "So, did you enjoy using your friend?" As she questioned, she tapped Emma's tip lightly. Emma stiffened. 

"Yes. It was amazing being inside you. I want to fuck you and make love to you and do everything I could never do. Everything I was too scared to do. Everything you deserve. Loved, passion, beautiful, sexy…everything"

The brunette smiled, feeling her heart swell with love. "I enjoyed it myself, dear. You were amazing. I can't wait to see what more will become of this night. I hope you don't plan on using it all night though. I would like to taste you." she grinned. "Taste the darkness." 

Emma chuckled at her joke. "I just plan on using it two more times, then it will disappear." she grinned darkly. Regina then began to stroke Emma's stiffened cock with a single finger. "I hope you're not thinking of that creep right now, because if you are, I'm definitely getting rid of this."

Regina stopped her movements then grabbed onto her, not too hard, but hard enough to make her jump. "That man is the last person on my mind right now. I want you. Do you want this or not?" Emma nodded and threw her hands up in surrender. She loosened up her grip. "Just for that, I'm going to tease the fuck out of you dark one. Until you're in dire need." The blondes eyes widened. 

"You might want to watch yourself my queen. That's somewhere you don-" she was cut off by Regina sucking on her first two fingers then slowly stroking her. Emma bit her lip. This was definitely a new sensation for her. Regina then began to kiss the tip of her head, repetitively. Lightly, so painfully lightly. Emma let out a gasp. "Fuck." 

"What's the matter dark one?" The brunette asked? But before Emma could respond, she was taking her into her mouth now. Lightly and slowly. Emma groaned at the pace. She was losing it. "I thought you said you wanted to fuck my mouth, dear?" Again, Emma had no time to respond, only this time, she let out a very loud moan as Regina sucked harder. One quick hard suck, and her mouth was hovering over Emma's hard cock. She blew lightly on it, making the blonde shiver. 

"Regina, fuck! Stop teasing me!" 

"Shhh, just relax dark one, you will get your release…when I say so."

For the next 20 minutes, Regina tortured the poor girls magical dick. She continued to suck slowly, yet harder and harder each time. She lightly stoked her, knuckles toward her cock, she tickled her scrotom, making Emma squirm in tortuous pleasure. Eventually she was grabbing her and jerking her off. Fast, not stopping. "Oh fuck Regina! Yes!" she screamed. Then Regina stopped. "WHY DID YOU STOP?!" 

"I didn't give you permission, dark one. Unless you are ready to apologize for your previous statement."

"YES! GOD! YES! JUST PLEASE! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" 

After Regina heard those words, she immediately started sucking her, at the pace she wanted. "Oh God yes! YES!" Emma cried. "You feel so good!" The blonde looked down to see a hooded-eyed brunette regarding her intently. She looked so breathtaking and sexy. After looking into her eyes, watching the woman she loved, sucking her, she came. HARD.

Immediately after that, she turned Regina on her back. She started teasing her drenched cunt. "Mmmm." she hummed. "You taste so amazing Regina." the blonde slowly licked up and down, teasing her precious cunt. She all of a sudden felt her lovers hands shove her in deeper. Regina moaned in pleasure. Emma lifted her ass upwards, and licked her all over. Making her queen moan even louder. The dark one lowered her legs over her shoulders, then continued faster and faster, making her come within seconds. Screaming her lovers name over and over again. 

Their last round was Emma fucking Regina from behind. She was bent over her bed, while Emma was pulling on her hair and thrusting fast. Both women made high pitched sounds during this time. It was something unheard of. Something so rare. They both climaxed together then fell over each other. Emma waved her hand and her penis was gone. She had, had enough. Both women were sweaty, smelly, and hungry. They had been going on for 5 hours straight. 

"Regina. I have something to tell you." Emma began as she pulled Regina closer into her embrace. 

"What is it, dear?"

"I love you…I've always loved you. I hope you don't hate me. I just couldn't let you go through the darkness…not again. You've been through so much. I'm the same person on the inside, I still like my grilled cheese sandwiches."

The brunette smiled. "I know Emma. And…I love you too. I could never hate you. I've loved you ever since you came into this town."

Emma kissed her forehead then looked deeply into her eyes. "Please..don't give up on me…don't leave me." a single tear left the dark one's eye.

Regina hugged her tightly. "I'm not going anywhere Emma. I will save you if it's the last thing I do."


End file.
